All I Want is You
by yaoifan124
Summary: Rin's POV;; Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Rin and Yukio! "He's been gone for a year now." Rin is feeling very gloomy this Christmas and his brother, Yukio, tries to help make him feel better. How will the little party go? What's this? Rin's present is definitely a surprise! Pairings: BonRin and YukiRen


_**This is going to be put as a Christmas/Birthday Story for our little Rin~! Since it is his birthday and Christmas, I put them together (of course).**_

_**It's a fluff of my favorite pairing, Bon X Rin.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**(A/N:: Listened to My Only Wish This Year By: Britney Spears)**_

* * *

**All I Want is You**

"_He's been gone for a year now…"_

"Niisan, you know you can spend Christmas with Renzou and me. Konekomaru, Izumo and Sheimi are coming over too." A frown was on me and I know he noticed as he put a hand on my head. "I'm sure you will have fun if you come over."

"I don't know, Yukio…"

"Come over for an hour or two, if you don't like it then you can leave." My eyes stared into identical ones behind glasses before sighing out with arms crossing.

"Okay, I will come over tomorrow."

"Great, I will see you tomorrow then." A smile was on his pale face before leaning over for a hug, which I returned. "Goodnight, Niisan."

"Night, Yukio." He turned to walk out onto the snow covered porch with a wave and then went to his car that was already on so it could warm up.

My brother has been trying to convince me for the past two weeks to join them for Christmas, but I would decline or say I wasn't sure; seems like he finally convinced me. I decline because I know I don't want to see Shima and Yukio being all happy together, but that is inevitable since they have been together for the past two years. Ryuji and I got the two of them together after noticing them getting closer.

Ryuji…. I wish you would come home.

* * *

"See, it's not so bad, Niisan." Yukio stated up as I was relaxing on the recliner with a glass of hot apple cider. "We got to spend our birthdays together, too!" A joyous laughter left him before tugging me out of my seat. "We get to open one present."

"Coming, coming." I smiled to him and we all gathered around the Christmas tree with someone handing out birthday cake again. I declined the piece since I already ate one. We stood with smiles and laughter as we began to open up one present at a time.

"Oh, I have wanted this for a while now!" Shima shouted when he opened his up.

"Wow, you do pay attention, Renzou." Yukio stated when he pulled his gift out of a box. A whine came from his boyfriend before he apologized with a kiss. The slight sting it gave me had my smile faltering, but I just watched on with a drink to my apple cider that was cooling.

Sheimi, Konekomaru, and Izumo gave hugs to the people who gave them the gifts and were laughing with jokes about everything. Everyone was so happy with their gifts and I just joined in too, so it wouldn't make anyone worry.

"Oh, Niisan! Close your eyes for your present!" A look from me made him wave his hand with a bright grin. "Just close them." Shima took my cider before Izumo covered my eyes with her hands.

"Alright, what's going on? I already have a car." I mentioned and got laughs before I was now standing somewhere else. When my eyes were released and I saw an envelope in front of me being held by Sheimi. "Wha-?" I took it and opened it up with a frown to see a blank, folded piece of paper. "This isn't funny guys." I stated before opening it and read what it said with familiar writing.

_Turn around._

I turned around to see a familiar figure standing in the exorcist uniform and a wide grin. A shock went through my whole body as I gazed upon amber eyes and the brunette hair that held a blonde streak down the middle. The duffel bag on him thumped to the floor as he held his arms out towards me. The card fell from my hand as my body moved and flew into the air. My arms grappled the neck and my legs wrapped around the waist of the man.

"Ryuji!"

"Rin…" Tears began to overflow onto my face as I tucked my head into his neck. Sobs left me as I was so happy and I felt his arms hold me in place with a chuckle when my tail found his arm. "Sshh, I'm here…"

"I missed you so much!" I cried out and snuggled closer to him as much as I could. Kisses found my exposed neck as he tightened his grip a little on my waist.

"I'm not going anywhere…" He told me. I shook my head as I still couldn't believe he was home and here in my arms. "Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas, Rin."

"This is the best present ever… I don't want anything else." I told him as I couldn't stop my hugging or tears. An arm moved and I felt his hand grasp my chin as he pulled it back to see my face. The smile he had on his face made me smile before he pulled me down for a kiss.

Pulling away, he chuckled before telling me, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's play a game!" I was startled by Shima's voice because I was so focused on Ryuji.

"Renzou!" Yukio complained and I began to rub at my eyes.

"It's okay, Yukio, I think Rin wants to play a game anyways." My tongue stuck out and my boyfriend chuckled out before kissing my cheek. "I'm just going to change into something more comfortable." I got off of him with my tail attached to his arm, but I didn't want to let go. A hand found mine as he tugged me after picking up his duffel bag. "Come on." A burst of heat was on my face as I followed him to the bathroom. "We will be back in a minute!"

"Alright! We are going to pick a game!"

"It better be fun!" I warned Shima, only earning a laugh from him before he got the others to discuss a game. We got to the bathroom and Ryuji set his bag down before cupping my face with a deep kiss.

"I promise I am not going anywhere for a long time."

"I hope not, I hated this past year."

"Let me get changed so we can go have some fun." A smiled gleamed on me as I hugged his neck while giving him another kiss. "Alright, alright, I told them a minute, not an hour."

"I don't care, I have you now…" A smile was on him as he wrapped his arms around my waist with a deep kiss. My heart thumped away with joy before I had to let go so he could change. It felt strange in a way to see him undress and dress in front of me. I wasn't use to him being home, so I was trying to adjust to the abrupt welcoming. It didn't really bother me a whole lot though, because he is something I have been wanting. My long awaited present that I didn't know when I was getting it.


End file.
